Dante vs Sol Badguy
Dante vs Sol Badguy 'it is a episode Created byTOSHIKI OVERLORD Introducing to Dante From Devil May Cry And Sol Badguy From Guilty Gear. the Next is Pit vs Lenneth. Description ''Bounty hunter who achieve the impossible will measure their skills , Gear or Demon ?, Who will win ? Interlude No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX In an inhospitable desert, where the sun insoprotable them and a heat of madness, Sol Badguy bounty hunter walks calmly , look around you there is nothing, on a call by a kind of blue microphone you have. Sol: Ky... , I can remember what I 'm looking for? In a ship responds Ky . Ky: They say it's a kind of magic artifact is not whether it is real, but locals say they have seen I- No, it might be important. Sol: Alright Sol end their conversation, now moves on to the ruins , there does see signs that indicate a battle I happened , is it I- No ?, not know but should not venture , arriving manages to see even guy with silver hair and jacket red . Dante: I have the piece Sol: Who Are You?, Who sent you ? Dante: I'm just a hunter, I found out that this thing has a claim and decided to take her to my store . Sol: I'll tell you one time guy, you do not know what you face , give me the relic. (cues Blazblue-Blood Pain II) Dante: I'm Sorry, but I cost a lot of work to get it, if you want it , come get me Sol: If you want to be turned into ashes , turn you into ashes. '''BEGIN! Dante and Sol collide two swords. The rebellion and Fireseal have a total of three blocks, then Sol takes away and makes his famous Gun Flame , Dante dodges and takes his twin pistols, Ebody and Ivory, starts shooting but Sol uses his sword to block the bullets .Sol Badguy begins to emanate a fire of his right arm and the strength of the hit Dante causing it to lose balance, kicks him against the wall making it bounce against the wall and perform a combo , sends it to the ground followed by a powerful flame. Sol: I hope you learned your lesson Sol Badguy turns his back to Dante thought that it was over , but the prototype Gear takes a surprise to see how Dante rises smoothly without mentioning that heals his wounds. Sol: What?!, Impossible Dante: Uff...I must admit that if I get hurt , never in my life received a kind of blow so .... And that I face interdimensional demons Sol: You're a phenomenon The two hunters return to battle, Dante carries attack through Rebellion , Sol dodges , but Dante does not back down and approaches the Gear, Sol sorpende for its speed, not to faced even rival so fast , the two enter into a melee , but the movements of the Sol are a tortoise compared with Dante , with just a few seconds Dante achievement attacking his arms and legs, follows in the chest sending the Gear into a pillar there Dante gives a powerful kick tearing down the structure , Dante gives two more attacks in the air and sent to Sol brutally to the ground while standing Dante falls Matrix style without turning backwards, while Sol will fall debris . (cues Devil May Cry 4:Blackened Angel) An explosion arises , it was Sol who heals his wounds quickly surprising the son of Sparda . The two hunters eyes meet and start fighting , speed and versatility of Dante against the force and power of Sol. Dante uses the Giglamesh to be on par with Sol, are in a small combat , Dante sends the even Fireseal side. Dante (Smite): You're not so tough without your....Sw Sol, hit Dante 's face, showing that it is a good fighter barehanded , the two have a close fight , his punching create shock waves which weaken the structures around, Dante manages to send Sol even side , but it was part of its plan to recover the Fireseal . Sol: GUN FLAME! Dante dodges the attack , decides to replace his Giglamesh by A guitar? (Music Stop) Sol:??? Dante: Let's Party (Replay) Dante plays guitar releasing strong electric waves , Sol is affected but it is nothing compared to what previously suffered this was just a game. Dante teleports , take away and pulls out a sword but it was not the Rebellion , he was the sword of his brother Vergil , the Yamato. Dante: Alright We finish this tough guy . Sol: The Same Inuyasha Dante and Sol return to the fight , Dante thanks to its speed does cause major damage to Sol, but the Gear prototype is unfazed , the two hunters continue their fight , Dante cuts achieved around the Sol, keeps the Yamato and then a series of cuts affect Gear, but manages to rise , a little wobbly but I can stay in the fight . Sol: Take this to another level.......RIDE! (cues Ride The Fire-Guilty Gear Xrd) Sol, activates its Dragon Install, your body is changed, now has a layer of fire around him. The characteristics of Sol increased to a large extent, Dante witnesses that saw his speed and power. The son of Sparta goes flying through the air coming out of the ruins and falling to the desert floor . Sol reaches the area and witness the new way of Dante , Devil Trigger. Dante; Round 2 Sol: Begin! The two hunters follow their titanic struggle , sand rises every hit, every attack , every block, a sandstorm began to emerge. Dante reuse the Rebeellion , their attack is now more powerful , but Sol not far behind , he also holds its own. Even bounty hunters arrive nearby village destroying the tranquility of this , the natives begin to hide , but one who decides to stay , apparently likes what he sees. Dante and Sol have a melee . Dante takes away , but Sol would not allow this time and his Fireseal intercepts Dante , the son of Sparta gives three jumps before settling. But when he does settle , Sol had already prepared his attack , and there was nothing that Dante could do. Sol: This Over, Install Kill Sol , prepare your Install Kill ( XRD) , a yellow sign appears above and goes hurtling towards Dante. The blow was a show of power , Dante screams in pain as a large burst of fire appears behind him , and a rash emerges from the ground. The fighters returned to their base form , Sol sees Dante badly wounded , incredible lake and the guy was tough , Sol decides to finish quickly and stabs him with his Fireseal . Sol: You were a tough guy, but the game ended . Dante: Game?...... Sol: Do you still have the strength to speak ? (cues Olympus Mons-Brandon Yates) Dante:..... I'am......Not.......Death..... A haze covers the stage. Sol: This does not convince me Dante: I'am, Not DEATH! Dante Become Majin Form Sol: Crap Dante stabs Sol in the chest, then you perform a combo of 6 hits and sends it to the other end. Dante: DIE! Sol: No 'll end up with me , kid. Sol dodges the attack from Dante , grab the helmet he has in his forehead and remove it. Sol: I have no choice but to use all my power ..... Although I regret later Sol Become Gear Form The two hunters now turned into wild beasts continue their struggle , they begin the battle to new heights, his punches ondad cause shock dissipating clouds, native only survivor of the event observed the confrontation , only your feet look was a woman . ???: Good Show Guys. Dante and Sol have one thing in mind to win, no matter what was the objective that led them to fight now just want to win. Their struggle is partner, are just as fast, just as strong . Sol uses its powerful Gun Flame , which is now capable of destroying mountains , Dante dodges , now heading into a tailspin toward Gear. Dante manages to stab Sol, now both fall wildly on the floor , the two are burned as if they were entering the Earth's atmosphere , Dante stabs Sol with his other dagger, but Sol the same can not slouch so , preparing his Gun Flame but something hzio stop him , Dante took Sol to a dark area , showing them their worst nightmares , including the death of his wife Aria. Although Sol feels pain does not seem to have much effect and prepares his Gun Flame against Dante. The two fall brutally to the ground , Sol use your Gun Flame in the last second, but Dante also did his stuff with his daggers as it looks like the screen is bathed in blood , an explosion occurred , everything was destroyed but the mystery woman She was still alive , rebels was I- no. I-No: That good ending , Who was winning ? Ky:............ Charizard:............ I-No: Is Impossible Dante rises from its base forms a little sore observes Sol , who is decapitated and the top of his body burned , the son of Sparta Fireseal grab the trophy , Dante won his toughest battle. Dante: Hello doll, How about if you help me in the search for.... (The magical object falls into the hands of Dante), Oh never mind. KO! Dante leaves the place while I -See amazed the person who beat Sol . Results (cues Marvel vs Capcom 3-Dante Theme) The Winner Is Dante Next DBX Trivia * It is the first time a DBX has a mysterious character (in this case Sol Badguy ) * This battle arose through discussion Fandom BlazBlue , saying that Ragna was a fusion of Dante and Sol . * This battle will become a Wild Kombat, serie written by TOSHIKI OVERLORD in Devianart. * This is the first time you use the KO * Originally it was planned that Ragna The Bloodedge make a cameo , but was rejected * Is The First Cameo From Charizard The Next is Mewtwo vs Star Vader Omega Glendios Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Toshiki Overlord DBX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBX Fights with a Mystery Fighter Category:Sword Fight Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs with Music